Treasured
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'I BELIEVE YOU'. It's Katara's big day! Her Wedding day! What are her thoughts on this very special day? Read to find out! Zutara.


Hey! **Ruby of Raven here!** I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or the song** 'Treasure' by FlyLeaf.**

I hope you enjoy this sequel to 'I Believe You'. If you haven't read it yet then I suggest you do.  
_

* * *

That night I felt like I'd become something treasured, different_

On that one night that Zuko risked his life for me, that night I knew for a fact I had become treasured to him. I felt different because of it, but in a good way. That night I finally believed him and discovered I loved him back. I was foolish to think otherwise.

This is how my happily ever after happens now. As my dad starts to walk me down the aisle, I only seem to think about Zuko and how I'm his most valued and loved treasure.

_Can I tell you a story as we dance while the sun starts to bleed?_  
_Song of songs, love is calling, daughter wake up from your sleep_

_Refined, I'll become the most dazzling precious treasure_  
_I'll be treasured over all the earth_

I had become the most dazzling precious treasure there ever was. I'll be treasured over all the earth by him_._ My soon to be husband, the Fire Lord, would do anything to protect me. That's what makes me feel like I had become his treasure. I looked the part too, for today is my wedding day and I'm dressed in the finest silk made. The dress is red with blue accents here and there to resemble our two nations._  
_

_Bearing the gift of a new heart_  
_Patience ablaze I'm slowly burning_

Yes, I have Zuko's heart. That's for sure. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't.

I"m almost to him now. Just a few more steps left. I'm running out of patience though. I'm burning slowly with anticipation. I've been waiting for this day for far to long. Today, I become Zuko's wife, the new Fire Lady.

_Refined, I'll become the most dazzling precious treasure_  
_I'll be treasured over all the earth_  
_Refined, I'll become the most dazzling precious treasure_  
_I'll be treasured over all the earth_

_I am in awe and in shock, I'm in love and given away_

I am given away to Zuko, the man I love, by my father. With one final kiss, a silent goodbye, as tears of joy start to run down my fathers face. My father then takes his seat with Gran Gran, Ursa (Zuko's mom), and Uncle Iroh.

I turn towards Zuko, who's all dressed in red, and take his outstretched hand. We stand there, gazing into each others eyes as Aang talks and has us say our vows.

_I'm reserved with these words_

Finally Aang asks, "Do you, Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation, take Katara of the Southern WaterTribe as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Zuko smiles at me and said, "I do." I now have tears of happiness in my eyes because I can't believe that I will be married to a man as perfect as Zuko after I answer this one last question.

Aang turned to me and asked, "Do you, Katara of the Southern WaterTribe, take Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation as your lawfully wedded husband?"

I am now crying, my tears flowing freely down my face. "I do," I say. Zuko is smiling even wider now and he too has tears of joy running down his handsome face.

"You may now kiss the bride," I hear Aang say. So that's exactly what Zuko did.

This was my happily ever after. Me in his arms with his lips on mine was exactly where I needed to be. Me, the new Fire Lady. Me, Zuko's wife. Me, Katara.

_Can I tell you a story as we dance while the sun starts to bleed?_  
_Trees rejoice with the wind here, hallelujah Yeshua_

The trees and wind seemed to rejoice around us as we left for the royal carriage to take us on our honeymoon, as our friends and family threw rice and waved goodbye to us. I threw my boutique of flowers over my shoulder before Zuko helped me into the carriage.

I looked back to see my best friend and my brother's fiance, Suki, had caught it. I smiled at the thought of her becoming my sister in law as I took Zuko's hand._  
_

_Tonight I've become the most dazzling precious_  
_I am treasured over all the earth_

_Just look at what He's done, how He's laying down His life_  
_Take this life, oh, most dazzling precious treasure_

I looked at Zuko as we waved goodbye as the carriage started to leave the front of the royal palace. This man, my new husband right here next to me, laid down his life for me and he will no doubt do it again if he has to. I am his precious treasure and he is mine, now and forever.

_Tonight I've become the most dazzling precious treasure_  
_I am treasure over all the earth

* * *

_A.N.

Hope you all enjoyed it! This sequel just came to me and I had to get it down. Hope You Enjoyed It As Much As I Enjoyed Writing It!

**Review please!**


End file.
